


尽梨花

by Ellenaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenaire/pseuds/Ellenaire
Summary: 九州背景 古风ABO 稷宫学子 双向暗恋





	尽梨花

叶秉纾x李风致  
古风ABO设定 A=天乾 B=中庸 O=地坤  
雨露期 信香 结契  
叶信香是青阳魂 李信香是梨花白   
双向暗恋 虐恋情深 误会 强上 HE结局 

天启城的四月乍暖还寒，春光尚浅。枝头初绽的春意似乎也被几日来的冷雨浇透，熄灭了。然而这天启城中只有一处不同于满城萧索，便是稷下学宫。稷宫的梨花开得跟往年一样繁盛，梨树掩映下的粉壁白墙也写满了学子纵酒唱和留下的诗词。与当年狮牙会铁驷车年轻时的意气风发与激扬文字不同，如今的盛世把世家子弟的骨头都泡酥了，也没有了志在天下大同，并辔北向的笔落惊风。皆是些纸醉金迷的靡靡小调。笔迹也软些，没了帝朝男儿的风骨，反而多了南淮城紫梁河上奢靡风气。  
这稷下学宫鼎盛时有三千学生，经过逐年扩建如今建筑规模庞大，院子多，路径复杂。除去青石铺地的主路更有许多草木掩映下不为人知的无名小径。北离十五年，皇帝白清羽北伐铩羽后连着稷宫跟着吃了瓜落。帝都的风气也从尚武转而崇文。这些年稷宫衰落，太学兴盛，宫中学子维持在一千左右，许多院子空闲下来常年无人居住，渐渐都荒芜了。很多边边角角的院落连如今的祭酒他老人家也不知道。可就是在这一方人迹罕至且有些年无人打理的院子里梨花开得格外好看。在花木扶疏间能看到院子里最大的那棵梨树下斜斜依着一个一袭紫衣的青年，青年身边也歪歪斜斜放着一坛上好的青阳魂。坛口一线银色的酒液倾下，馥郁的酒香弥散，那青年也不去扶，只一双好看的桃花眼迷迷蒙蒙的盯着满院的梨花看，想是已经微醺。那青年眉眼是极英俊的，也有一副精雕玉琢的下颌线，发色是罕见的银白色，那是他身为云中叶氏继承了名将之血的证明。他坐在花间，巍巍如玉山将倾。起风了，春日里的清风还带着三分清寒，扬起他的衣摆和一声薄薄的叹息。他一双眼本是极黑白分明的，本应是春水多情的模样，此刻却像起了雾气，看不分明。想是酒至微醺单纯的赏花，也像是思维飘散想起了花下的谁。这花间独酌的青年乃是云中叶氏这一代排行第十三的旁系子弟叶秉纾，与叶正勋是堂兄弟，却没想到能够继承叶氏最精纯的血统。叶正勋当年埋骨铁线河年纪尚轻，并未娶亲，他妹妹叶正瑶嫁给唐湘，如今也守了寡。正房一脉并未留下嫡系血亲，家主之位很可能在他们这一代旁系中擢拔。叶秉纾两个月前刚刚分化成一名乾元，如今在家族中风头正盛。然而此刻他却无心想这些。他似乎是真的醉了，在青阳魂的酒香和梨花清甜的气息里他看到另一个青年。  
那天似乎也是这样的景色，那是去岁的今日。同样的院子和绽开得繁盛梨花，花树下站着白衣黑发身量纤细的青年。青年静静的看梨花在风里簌簌如雪落下，眼里驻进了四月芳菲和整个春天，有那么一瞬叶秉纾以为自己看到了梨花的精魄。青年身上那种致命的美丽似乎要夺走叶秉纾的呼吸，那一眼是从眼底直深入灵魂的致命一击，他心里有个声音道：“就是他了。”他不由得向前踏出一步，却踩到了去岁厚厚铺了一地无人打扫的枯枝。树枝断裂的声音惊醒了沉醉在美景中的青年，青年一惊，蓦然回首间湿漉漉的眸子里边铺天盖地的，除了惊讶与惊艳全都是他。青年先开口道：“学兄好，在下今年的新生，八松李风致。敢问学兄，此处是哪位学兄的院子？”  
叶秉纾于是向他笑到：“云中叶秉纾，这院子不单是我的，也是把它看尽眼里的人的。”他没说的是眼里有这方院子的也只有他们两个了，现在你眼里有我，所以我是你的。李风致像只受惊的小鹿就这么闯进他心里，一个劲的跳，扑通扑通。  
后来啊，晚到许多事情无法挽回，叶秉纾还是看到了李风致的手札。那个仿若梨花精魄的青年用一手好看的小楷这样描述他们的初遇。  
“那天我把春天，整座院子的梨花和那个隽秀的人都装进我的眼睛里。他说看在我眼中的景色就是属于我的。那他也是吗？”  
是什么样的心情呢，墨迹模糊成一片伤心的样子。世间无限丹青手，也画不出当年初遇的梨花。  
这日是清明，稷下学宫里休沐三日，家住天启的贵族少年都回家，下帖约心仪的公侯小姐出门踏青去了。如此一来本就人迹罕至的小院更加清净。叶秉纾偷得浮生半日，坐在树下饮酒消愁，想着他的青年。李风致已经有两个月对他避而不见了，自两个月前他分化成乾元，便再也寻不着他心尖上那人的踪影。问了旁人，也说约有十日未见。半个月后他也在人群中远远见过一次，却见李风致更加消瘦了，颜色苍白魂不守舍的样子。好似也没有听见他的招呼就走远了。  
那日他在人群里见着那人，心里一刺泛出些疼来，本欲上前却看清了他在他招呼的时候微微一顿，偏过头去装作没听到的样子，生生止住了上前的步子。他有些慌，怕是哪日里喝醉了就孟浪地向李风致刨白了心意惹得他厌烦，便又是一翻心悸。  
青阳魂的酒香和着梨花的清甜更加浓郁了，仿佛泛出一股梨花白独有的气息。叶秉纾曾私下里发过绮梦，梦里李风致分化成为坤泽，信香正是梨花白。他想着这梨花的香气正衬那人的。一个轻轻巧巧的带着梨花清甜的吻落在他如蝶翼的睫上，然后他睁开眼。原来是他趴在梨树下的石桌上睡着了，梦醒时分，从他鬓边滑落一朵梨花。他确实是醉了，否则怎么想起数月前的一场梦，如此清晰历历在目仿佛真正发生了一般。否则他怎在这僻静的院子听到争吵推搡和李风致细细的哭吟。  
叶秉纾自嘲般摇摇头，到底还是无法忽视那无论是幻像还是现实的求救声。他提起歪倒的酒坛扶着树站起来，举步走出这方院子。他的腰和背挺得那样直，像一杆枪，好像从来没有醉过。  
叶秉纾却刚刚转过角墙就在前方的羊肠小径上看到了让他目眦尽裂的一目，手下不稳直接摔了酒坛，半坛残旧粘污了紫衣的下摆他也顾不得了。心中除了愤怒外竟也有些庆幸，还好他没有把他的呼救当做幻觉，还好他来了。前方的小路上三个人高马大的乾元正围着一位雨露期的坤泽，那坤泽摔倒在树下，用手指紧紧的抓着自己的雨过天青色的衣襟，用尽全身力气把自己锁成一个青色的团子。裸露在外面的手腕上还留着淤青，映着苍白的肌肤竟无端端让人生出施虐的欲望。一边用虚弱又绝望的声音呼救。就要，到此为止了吗。坤泽这样想着闭上了不再有浪漫春光的好看眼睛，一串晶莹的泪珠从犹泛这红晕的精致下颌滑落，划过小巧的喉结，落尽交叠的领口。那被欺凌的坤泽正是两个月不见的李风致。  
叶秉纾救人心切不耐与那些浮浪子纠缠，直接放出攻击性极强的青阳魂味道的信香，来自上位乾元的威压瞬间让那三人惊破了胆子，连滚带爬的逃走了。然而霸道的乾元信香对正处于雨露期的李风致来说就像春药。他此时软了腿却是如何也站不起来了。连本来清明的神志似乎也懵上了情欲，原本苍白的肌肤渐渐泛出些粉红来。他有些不自然的夹紧了双腿，后穴也泛起痒麻和湿意。抽泣生变成了让人浮想联翩的呻吟。他一边在心中唾弃自己这淫荡的身子，一边不知是渴求还是恐惧的望着眼前紫色的衣摆。空气中弥漫的梨花白气味竟与那青阳魂十分契合。  
叶秉纾不知此时被情欲控制了大脑的李风致并没有认出他来，只是轻轻叹息一声，俯身抱起浑身瘫软的青年。李风致本已被浑身的燥热折磨的失去了理智，如今被揽尽满是乾元信香的怀抱仿佛失水多时的鱼儿见了雨露，两臂直接缠上叶秉纾的颈项，整个人都攀着叶秉纾劲瘦修长的身躯磨蹭，他将头深深埋在叶秉纾的颈侧汲取信香，一边痛苦的呻吟：“求你，帮我，帮我。”  
叶秉纾本想做那坐怀不乱的柳下惠，奈何他现下怀里揽着自己心尖上那人，被坤泽柔软的身子磨蹭，娇软呻吟带着热气就呼在他敏感的耳垂，毛茸茸的发在蹭他颈侧。一股火从眼里直烧到心头。叶秉纾心里想着若能借此机会与李风致结契，这个人便完完全全属于他了，再也不能离开他了。于是孤乾旷坤，天雷勾动了地火。  
这么想着他抱起怀中四处点火的坤泽走回那方院子。他抱着李风致走到两人经常对酌的石桌边，将瘫软的坤泽先依着石桌放在了石凳上坐好。又将自己的外衫褪下铺在了石桌上。  
李风致感觉自己被放在凉凉的石凳上，便借着这股凉意稍稍醒了醒神志，却马上又被潮水般涌来的情欲剥夺了神志。在叶秉纾铺石桌的空挡竟是控制不住将手向身下伸去。他隔着外衫摸到了自己的玉器，前端渗出的清液已经打湿了本就轻薄的春衫。他慢慢的揉弄着语气发出了满足的声音，后穴却感觉越来越空虚。  
“啊！啊———”先是一声惊呼，然后是餍足的长吟。原来是先前铺好了衣衫的叶秉纾看到李风致大胆又淫艳的动作直接从背后附上身来，将李风致严丝合缝的拢在怀里。他的骨结分明没有一丝瑕疵的纤长手指也附上了李风致正揉弄玉器的手指，乾元本就比坤泽高出几分的体温烫得李风致一激灵。接着叶秉纾牵引着李风致的手挑开本就松松垮垮的衣摆，钻进亵裤直接摸上了精致的玉器。  
此时的李风致整个人精致又脆弱的美丽。他的颈子向后扬起好看的弧度，像垂死的天鹅，挣扎着向天空唱最后一曲悲鸣，他的单薄的胸膛向前挺起，刚刚一翻磨蹭本就被撕扯坏了的衣襟敞开了，露出白惜的胸膛和雨过天青色衣襟掩映下影影绰绰两粒小巧可爱的茱萸，在犹带着三分寒意的微风里颤颤巍巍的硬起来。他劲瘦的腰身崩成绝美的如半月的弧度，像一张拉开到极致的弓。精巧的下颌线上还带着一颗将坠未坠的泪珠。在极致的高潮里微微颤抖着，整个身子都泛起了诱人的潮红，那颗泪珠在空中划出优美的线最终落在小巧的喉结上。  
见到这样美丽场景都叶秉纾心跳怦然，眼中也渐渐升腾起情欲的火焰。喉结滚动着一口咬上了眼前晃来晃去的小巧喉结。他一只手抚上白惜的胸口，玩弄起胸前的红果来，掐拧着这处敏感地，迫使李风致发出更甜腻的呻吟。一只手则迅速的脱下了以被后穴淫水濡湿的亵裤。是的刚刚李风致的前后两处同时达到了高潮。前端喷射出的浊液被叶秉纾接了满手，后穴则吐出了馥郁梨花白气味的露珠。阴湿了轻软的绸缎，吸附在后穴上。  
“嗯，啊———求你，不要，给我清心丸——。”  
高潮过一次的李风致此时冷静下来，意识回笼的瞬间，他的眼里写满了绝望。前面的第一次就这么被拿走了，后面是他想留给那个人的。。虽然他们身份如云泥，虽然那个人与他只兄弟相交，虽然这一切只是他的妄想。而如今连一点妄想也不能给他留下吗？  
叶秉纾感到李风致的挣扎心中更痛了，他将灼热的气息和诛心的话语喷洒鲜艳在如珊瑚珠的耳垂上：“我原想着你若是乾元我以兄弟待你，如今你成了坤泽，又有了这么一副淫贱的身子，和该为我生个孩子。”  
“嘴上清高得很，可你的后穴吸着我的手指不放呢。”  
这么说着叶秉纾一把抱起高潮后李风致还在微微颤抖这平复余韵的身子，直接将他放倒在铺着紫色外衫的石桌上。李风致白惜的肌肤上被他零星掐出些鲜红的印子，如今衬着紫色布料更兼一分可怜可爱。只是他始终将手臂遮在眼前。他害怕从这个乾元眼中看到鄙夷，更怕这份鄙夷出现在那人眼中，让他今生只能带着千疮百孔的心入眠。  
看李风致咬着牙不肯出声，叶秉纾直接将三根手指戳进淌着春露的后穴，也只换来了轻轻的抽气声。然而坤泽的体质让李风致在略显粗暴的对待里还是得了趣。处子紧致的后穴潮湿温暖，像贪吃的小嘴一呼一吸间就裹上了手指。叶秉纾骨节分明的手指先是浅浅的抽插了几下，然后慢慢深入着扩张，在浊液和淫水的润滑下发出了咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。手指渐渐向穴壁的深处摸索直到摸到一个突出的点。叶秉纾心中直到就是这里了，便在这点的四周逡巡起来。他不顾自己硬极了的尘柄，手指慢条斯理的磨蹭着，直到李风致的玉器又颤颤巍巍站了起来。直到浴火又将李风致的神智烧的不清明起来。  
李风致开始自己迎合着叶秉纾手指的动作，在叶秉纾完全不动以后挺动着腰肢套弄这自己的小穴，可是在叶秉纾的控制下还是无法触碰那要命的一点。只能哽哽咽咽的哭出来。  
叶秉纾便附上仰卧在石桌上的身体，一边在他颈侧吮出翩跹的蝴蝶，一路顺着喉结锁骨往下，达到了被冷落的茱萸。便一口含住那朱果，用牙齿磨蹭起来。“你的小嘴把我的手含的那样紧。叫出来就给你。”  
“啊，求你，给，给我。”  
初历雨露期的坤泽到底还是忍不住欲念，大声哭求了出来。  
“呵。”叶秉纾轻笑，振动的喉结贴着敏感的皮肉，有种异样的快感在李风致心口升腾。  
“好，给你。”那样温柔的声音，可动作却一点也不温柔。叶秉纾的手指直接按上了李风致的敏感点，狠狠的磨砺起来。  
李风致尖叫着达到了第二次高潮。他的前端在没有触摸的情况下到达了顶峰，过分秀气的玉器却只是向前顶动着抖了十来次，什么也没有射出来。在极端的快感下，过分敏感的身体让他经历了一次干高潮  
李风致知道坤泽的情火只有得到乾元的精元才能浇熄。也知道自己的丑态已经被这乾元尽收眼底，为了不继续被折辱，他咬紧了银牙，期期艾艾的求道：“求你，啊哈，求你进来。”  
听得李风致软化了态度，叶秉纾也不再欺负他。便单手扒下亵裤，将那已经涨成紫红色的尘柄抵在了玉门。小穴在前两次高潮中已经变成了漂亮的嫣红色，随着呼吸欺负一息一合，吮吸着尘柄的头部。大量春潮的润滑让尘柄最粗壮的头部很快没入柔润的蚌肉。叶秉纾缓缓的向前推进，直到尘柄抵住了内里另外一个小小的入口，那是坤泽的生殖腔。乾元进入坤泽的生殖腔成结便可成契。  
两人同时满足的叹出一口气来。叶秉纾感受着李风致小穴的内壁一层一层裹上来仿佛无数小嘴吮吸着他，李风致也为旷了许久的小穴被填满而感到满足。  
“啊——————”  
伴随着李风致长长的的一声呻吟叶秉纾开始慢慢动作起来。李风致似是很喜欢这种温柔的节奏。但在叶秉纾顶到那一点时，呻吟急急转了几个妩媚婉转的尾音。这尾音那样迤逦绵长像一把小勾子，直拖进叶秉纾的心里去。这时候一种身与心的双重满足让叶秉纾觉得他的灵魂就此圆满，他终于得到了与生俱来灵魂里缺失的一半。  
“叫夫君——说你愿意给夫君生孩子。”他有些气喘，有些迫不及待的在李风致耳边蛊惑。  
此时的李风致已经完全的沉沦在欲念里 如鹦鹉学舌一般，用沙哑却诱惑的声音道：  
“哈。。。啊。。。夫君。。。。我要。。。嗯啊。。。。给。。给。。。啊哈，给夫君生孩子。”  
听了这话叶秉纾终于再控制不住理智陷入了癫狂。他疯狂的摆动腰胯，尘柄一下下叩击着生殖腔的玉门。在一波一波的快感袭击下，李风致的玉门终于含不住一波春水，抽搐着打开了，叶秉纾的尘柄终于一大波滚烫的淫水戳进了李风致的生殖腔。生殖腔中的穴肉更加嫩滑敏感，在叶秉纾的全力攻击下，李风致很快就迎来了第三次高潮。大量的春潮从生殖腔泄出，在抽插间随着尘柄的动作被导出穴外，插入时盛不下的也从俩人相接的缝隙中一点一点溢出来，在阳光竟显得下晶莹可爱，此刻更加浓郁的梨花白和青阳魂的酒香交融着升腾，氤氲在初春的梨园里，又混入了如兰似麝的情欲味道，更让人熏熏然了。李风致的玉器弹动着夹在两人腰腹间，很快就吐出来最后一点白浊，喷射在叶秉纾的胸膛和玉琢的侧脸上。叶秉纾尚有余裕，用手指蹭下飞上脸颊的浊液，将手指放入口中吮吸。在这大开大合的动作间，李风致透过手臂的缝隙似乎看到了，在他身上起伏的人，正是他放在心尖上，想把第一次给他那个人。他看见他蹙这剑眉，桃花眼里是揉碎的春水，像两面小小的镜子里面都是他。他也只以为这是他昏了头了，执念让他见的梦里醒里要了他的都是他。李风致凄然一笑，眼里忽然褪去了所有的光。他没有焦距的眼前闪过一片白光，随即就感到生殖腔一阵胀痛，有什么温凉的液体一股一股射进来了。随着射击冲击着敏感点他抖了抖身子有一次到达了无声的高潮。他像一尾脱水的鱼大口大口的呼吸着空气，身子崩成一张漂亮的弓，好像撩动弓弦就能发出好听的声音。在连续两次达了顶峰后就两眼一黑什么也不知道了。  
在李风致达到顶峰的瞬间，他的穴肉疯狂抽搐着越吮越紧，在这紧致的快感里成结了。随后便将温凉的精元一股一股射入敏感得不行的生殖腔内。  
成契了。  
他感觉到身下纤弱的乾元剧烈的抖了抖身子，接着瘫软了下来。叶秉纾此时心中胀满对自己体力不支晕倒过去的坤泽的怜惜之情。  
他在他汗湿的发丝上烙下一个深情的吻。  
待结消后，叶秉纾退出尘柄。沉睡中李风致的后穴抽搐了几下竟然缓缓的合上了，将一腔的精元锁在生殖腔内竟是一滴不露。他的小腹在半褪的衣衫下顶起一个微小却圆润的弧度，说不出的淫靡可爱。

李风致睁眼时看到的一抹熟悉的是床帐上紫色的流苏。那是他打给叶秉纾的。他的感觉真个人像是被车碾过一样，尤其是腰腹部和腿上，根本用不出一丝力气。他用尽全身的力气也不过轻微挪动了一下身体，然而就是这轻微的一动，原本被清洗干净的干爽后穴又吐出的露珠。他仍在雨露期内。  
李风致心中微微有些抽痛也有些不敢置信。如今置身叶秉纾的寝舍他方直到自己昏睡前的端妄想原来具是真的。想到自己曾口不择言唤叶秉纾作夫君，心中本是一阵甜蜜也有一阵羞赧。却还是怕他觉得他生性放荡人尽可夫，心中未免有些惴惴不安。  
其实叶秉纾分化成乾元后，他本想着若也分化成乾元两人还能做兄弟。身份的天差地别让他不敢肖想能与叶秉纾成为眷侣。况且平日里交往，叶秉纾对他极为尊重，他时常来为对好友心怀着龌龊的心思而感到心虚和羞愧。然而那日他感到自己即将分化跌跌撞撞的跑回家在腹部剧烈的疼痛中晕倒时脑海里只有绝望。他分化成了只能被人压在身下的坤泽，他害怕敬他重他平等待他的那个人眼里生出鄙夷，所以那日他假做没有听到他的招呼随着人群离他越来越远，想着往后只能渐行渐远，只能在午夜梦回把臂同游。  
想到这里又一串泪珠沿着李风致眼角的飞红滑落。  
叶秉纾端着熬得软烂的鸡丝粥进门时看到的就是这样的颜色。那犹带着魅意的绯红和轻轻的哽咽生。单薄的身子像秋风里的叶。  
他轻轻叹气，将食盒放在桌上。便坐在床边，将兀自哭得伤心的青年揽在怀里，温言哄道：  
“抱歉，是我的错。我原应早向你剖白的。风致，我心悦你，从初见开始便心悦你。从前不说，是怕唐突了你。若你，若你觉得我此番折辱于你，待你好了，随你处置，我绝不还手。”  
李风致听得这话一颗心像揣了兔子突突的跳起来。哪里还顾得伤心，急着开口 却不想刚这一番动作又引发了情潮。冲口而出的是一声呻吟：  
“啊———我，嗯，我原同你，哈，一样的。嗯。。。我怕，怕你。。。觉着我。。。”  
他一边轻喘着向叶秉纾诉情，一边引了他的手，抚向自己濡湿的后穴和微微站起的玉器，  
“嗯，夫君，再。。。再帮帮我，好不好。”  
叶秉纾在他耳边轻轻笑着，道，“好，我帮你，你嫁我。”  
不知是谁扯落了紫色的流苏，床帐里笼起青阳魂和梨花白的酒香气来。  
END


End file.
